Marvel Anthology of Fortunate Retellings
by nikiallen0119
Summary: Any story can be retold. Sadness can be reborn in the form of joy. This anthology is a collection of oneshots made up from sad Marvel moments rewritten into happiness!


**A/N: Hello my precious readers! This series of Marvel one shots, as briefly stated in the summary, will be retellings of the tragic MCU moments rewritten into happiness. Of course that would change the future's pattern of events, but anything can happen in the world of once upon a time, where alternate realities and parallel universes are indeed a thing. Feel free to review and suggest sad Marvel moments for me to write and add to this anthology. So without further ado, enjoy the first oneshot!**

...

His eyes burned from the light of the Bifrost bursting into flame and energy. Loki was afraid. The shards of the bridge crumbled beneath him just before the shockwave threw his body asunder, tearing a scream from his lungs. A cry for help and a cry of anguish merged into one long bellow as his body fell further and further into the cold, hungry void. His throat began to burn, voice hoarse and dry.

Loki's fingers desperately clung to Odin's staff. Looking up, he saw Thor grip the top, and a million thoughts flashed through his screaming mind at once. Loki was angry. Hurt. Confused... The rage boiled within him, burning his tear ducts and heating his skin. But it was not a warmth he could feel. It was pain. His own anger was a pain he could not shake, and it drove him to madness. _This_ madness he could not see until his tearful green eyes met with the one of Odin. His father. The _liar_.

Clinging to Gungnir, the fallen prince glanced around, his frail heart shattering with the broken Bifrost. He had done this. Watching the catastrophe collapse around him, he could see the damage. He never wanted to take any of it this far. But his anger overwhelmed him, drew forth a bloodthirsty animal, made him want to kill Thor... Now, he couldn't even look into his _brother's_ eyes. The sheer agony of betrayal was too much to bear.

"I could have done it, Father." Loki called up, the words so filled with grief, so pleading. "I could have done it! For _you_! For all of us!" His voice broke, the pooling tears threatening to escape, teasing him that they would.

"No, Loki." Those two words passing Odin's lips were enough to make Loki's entire world crumble to nothing. "_No_."

There was nothing left. Nothing to live for. No purpose. The lies screamed in his mind and he could not stop them. All he wanted was recognition, assurity that he was wanted, needed... loved. But there was nothing more he could do except to slowly slip his fingers from the golden staff and let himself fall. Ignoring Thor's pleading, he released the grip, beginning to fall into Death's wake, ready to welcome its sweet release.

Thor's trembling heart ached as he screamed. It could not... it _would not_ end this way. He refused to lose the brother he loved so dearly.

"Father, release me!" He begged, kicking and fighting the grip Odin had on his ankle.

He decided right then and there, he would fall with his brother to save him. He had caused this. Those words that Loki had screamed broke his heart in two. Maybe he really had overlooked his brother, but the sudden anger was unexplainable. It was an unspoken pain that needed resolving. And so he fell, extending his hand and summoning Mjolnir to him, using its force to pull him faster. He soon caught up to Loki.

Gripping his brother's wrist, Thor pulled him close. There was a struggle. Loki fought, trying to attack his way out of saving, but Thor growled,

"Be still, brother!"

"No!" Loki's shrill voice cried, tears streaming down his cold cheeks."You can't take me back, just leave me here to die!"

Thor shook his head, the screams ringing in his ears. He could only hold Loki tightly to keep him from squirming out while Mjolnir pulled them up to safety.

Staggering on his weakened legs, Loki hid his face, wiping the tears. Then all at once, he tried to run. He didn't know where, but he was afraid. Then a tight grip seized his arm. A guard stood there, eyes narrowed.

"Loki!" Odin bellowed. "Stop this madness!" He sounded so angry. So disappointed. "What were you thinking?!" Gripping Loki's shoulders, he shook him. Loki knew he deserved it, but the urge to protest came on. And yet... his silver tongue was tied in knots.

"Father stop, this is not the way!" Thor pleaded, dropping his hammer. He turned to his brother, voice calming. "Loki... why? How could you do this?"

"I..." Loki stammered, shaking. So many emotions were pent up, and he felt like an animal trapped in a cage. "The Jötuns are _monsters_!" He screamed. "They've always been at war with us, even during times of peace. Why keep them alive?!" His head snapped towards Odin. "We've killed thousands before and you saw them as victories! The Jötuns are far less worth than those lives ever were!"

"We NEVER commit genocide!" Odin shouted, his fists clenching, coming up to rip the green cape from Loki's shoulders. He turned his head to the guards. "Take him to the throne room!"

Thor watched with a deep sadness, knowing he could never ignore Loki's screams and his attempts to fight the guards. Even the young prince's magic was unreachable as his mind swirled in a storm of madness.

"Father," Thor began, voice quavering, "I did not expect to come home like this. What will become of him?"

"That is for me to decide." Odin's voice sounded weary. "He has been troubled for awhile... but even beneath his scheming nature, I never expected this. The punishment will be great."

"Worse than mine? It took the both of us to fight and create this damage."

"He tried to kill an entire race!"

"And I came to Jötunheim seeking revenge. I killed many. Even though you banished me as punishment, you knew of the lessons I would learn, and I came home safely. Will he receive the same chance?"

Odin set his jaw, gaze wavering to the ground. "There are many things I have not told you. But come..." he put his arm around Thor's shoulders, "we must discuss them inside."

"Unhand me!" Loki demanded, jerking but so delirious. So angry and blinded. His voice echoed throughout the throne room, bringing unwanted attention.

"Loki!" Frigga gasped at the sight, eyes glossed over as she had just heard the news. Picking up the front of her dress, she rushed over to her son, tender hands cupping his tear streaked face. She... only she could tame the monster that he made of himself. "My boy... what have you done?"

The shards of his heart hurt and he battled with his tears. He never once wanted to hear his mother say those words. Her happiness and approval meant the universe to him.

"Mother..." his heart still ached to call her that. "Not even you can help me now."

"Bring him here." Odin demanded, already sitting on the throne, Gungnir reclaimed in his right hand. Frigga led her son closer to the throne, both of them craning their necks to look upon the king who sat there. Odin motioned for his queen to join him, and although reluctantly, Frigga departed from her son's side. He would have to fight this alone.

"Why didn't you just let me fall?" Loki's voice was no louder than a harsh whisper as he looked at Thor, body tense and trembling.

"How could I? You're my brother, I could not just–"

"I told you this, you are not my brother! You _never_ were!" His throat strained as he screamed.

Thor looked wounded. "Did I fail you so miserably, Loki?"

"No..." Odin spoke before Loki could say another word. "I did."

Those words brought the room to a moment of utter silence. Not even Loki could bring himself to break it. Standing up from the throne, Odin let everyone see the despair clearly written on his aged face. He spoke in a much more gentle tone than before.

"I am the cause of this chaos. I have brought it upon us. I spoke of the Jötuns as cruel monsters for years, portraying them as creatures worthy of death... when I knew that Loki was one of them."

Thor stiffened. "Wh-What?" He glanced down at Loki who stood there with a cold gaze, jaw clenched. "That is not possible. Look at him! He is not one of them."

"He is." Odin's voice shook. "I found him as a baby on Jötunheim, abandoned to die because he was a runt. I cast a spell over him so that he would not look different from his new family... but touching the Casket or another Jötun dissipates the spell. That is how he discovered the truth."

"Oh Father," Thor's eyes glossed over, "I should have never taken him to Jötunheim!"

Loki let out his voice, "I am glad you did! I now understand why I was cast under the shadows and treated differently! Do you understand what it is like to live in a lie?!"

"Hush, Loki..." Frigga chided, trying to calm him but his blood continued to boil.

Thor now understood his brother's intentions. In the delirium of his hurt and anger, he thought to rid the universe of Jötunheim in hopes of making Odin proud, to rid his memory of where he came from.

"I am so sorry you have been put through this pain..." Thor began, "but why did you try to kill me?"

Loki had no right answer. He was just so angry, and with a taste of the throne, a glimpse of what it felt like to be in the sunlight, he was willing to do anything if it meant keeping that position.

"When you came to Earth, you lied to me." Thor continued, walking down to where Loki stood. "You told me that Father was dead. You took the throne! Then you sent the Destroyer to try and take my life." He stood mere inches away from his brother. "_Why_?"

Hanging his head, Loki at last accepted his fate. It was all becoming too real to him. "Forgive me." He muttered, blinking a few tears from his eyes.

Pulling him close, Thor wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He refused to let it end this way.

"No." He whispered. "Forgive _me_."

Loki stiffened in the embrace, having felt so belittled just moments ago.

"You are nothing less than I am." Thor said, pulling back but keeping a grip on Loki's shoulders. "What you did was wrong and far from tolerable, but our family hurt you just as much. You are my brother... nothing will change that." He ripped his red cape from his own shoulders to match Loki's status. "We are equals. Nothing will change that either."

Tears falling from his eyes, Loki could only stare in shock. Even if he was a Jötun... even though he tried to kill him more than once... Thor still loved him. "I... I am so sorry." He cried, hugging Thor again. The tears hurt, but they were a welcome release. "Are my actions forgivable?"

"Only if mine are." Odin replied, both him and Frigga now standing beside Thor. "You were supposed to feel like one of us. My failure to do that is unjustifiable."

"S-So... " Loki wiped his eyes. "Y-You want me?"

"Of course we do!" Frigga cupped his face once more to wipe the tears. "You are our son, and you are a part of this family."

"I have refused the throne, for now." Thor spoke. "I know I am not ready. Neither are you. It will take time, for the both of us, to change and grow... but I want us to do it together. Are you willing?"

There was a pause, Loki trying to process the events, but his anger was fading away. "I will try." He managed a soft smile.

"Good." Thor smiled back, looking his brother up and down. "Let us go to the healers. It is clear you have wounds that need mending."

Loki let out a gentle sigh, shoulders finally relaxed as he felt loved in the presence of his _family_. "I think you already healed one."


End file.
